


Five Times Sergio Ramos Got His Heart Broken and The One Time It Got Healed

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Unexpected Happiness in Dystopian Football Leagues [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dystopia, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Marriage of Convenience, Mating Bond, Multi, Mutually Unrequited, Requited Love, Second Chances, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: In a surprising time line of events, the government of Spain issues legislations curtailing the rights of Omegas, leaving many of them vulnerable. Sergio steps in to help one of his friends while courting Fernando Torres. But he's too late and Torres ends up in an arranged mating in England.Sergio is still dealing with his heartbreaks and Iker's attraction when the laws strike again, pushing Iker and Sergio together.And in turn, letting him find love and happiness and leave his heartbreak behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I wanted to explore Sergio not being able to be with his first love due to circumstance. No one is the villain, it's just life and circumstance that prevent him from getting a happy ending. I also cannot seem to stop writing pseudo dystopian stories either.

_ It was in the empty locker room after the national team practice that Fernando Torres broke Sergio Ramos’ heart for the first time.  _

_ He knew that Nando wanted to talk, that was why he had been deliberately slow in getting ready, both of them waiting until everyone else had cleared out. He wondered if he was ready for whatever it was that Nando would say to him.  _

_ He hoped-He cut that thought off. He knew exactly what he hoped, yet didn’t know if it would happen.  _

_ So he had followed Nando’s lead and had showered until his fingers had gone pruney and had dried off, occasionally casting looks at Nando, who was getting dressed without once looking at Sergio’s general direction. It hurt a bit to be ignored, but Sergio understood. Ever since things had changed, all of the Omegas had become skittish. Some had just been better at hiding it than others. Iker and Andres Iniesta, to name a few. Geri and David Villa also.  _

_ Nando wasn’t like them, so he waited patiently, despite having his stomach tied in knots over the anticipation. _

_ He had just finished looping his belt through his trousers and was getting ready to put on his shirt when Nando finally spoke.  _

_ “They want me to go to. Away from here.” _

_ Sergio had just pulled his shirt over his head as he heard those words. He knew that the country was going backwards. He would have been an utterly blind fool to not see how restrictions were piling up around the Omegas and the Beta women. He had breathed a sigh of relief that his own family was relatively untouched.  _

_ Comprised of mostly Alphas and Betas, they had nothing to worry about. But Sergio was all too aware of others that didn’t have that protection. Jesus, for one. Sergio’s mouth pressed itself into a thin line when he thought about how scared Jesus had been when the officers for the Omega centres had shown up at practice and taken him aside.  _

_ He recalled how wide those startlingly blue eyes of Jesus had been when they had pressed an envelope into his hand. How much he had shaken as he had silently read them and how he had looked up to Sergio, the nearest Alpha and had wordlessly begged for help. Help that Sergio hadn’t hesitated to give once he had read the draconian terms outlined in that letter.  _

_ Jesus would need a guardian or a mate. Preferably an Alpha. He’d need an identity card. An identity tattoo on the inside of his wrist. He’d have to do all that in four months. Or the club would take ownership and sell him or retire him as they saw fit.  _

_ “Do you want me to be your guardian or your mate?” _

_ “Guardian. I know we’re close, but it’s not me you want in the end.” _

_ Sergio wanted to protest, but that would be insulting his friend’s intelligence. They both knew it was the truth. Jesus had been there for the national training camps after all. He wasn’t as unobservant as his other teammates.  _

_ “Okay. So when do you want to get registered?” _

_ They had done it within the week. Filled out the paperwork, gone to the meetings and gotten Jesus tattooed. Sergio never regretted helping him. Especially not when the restrictions started to be applied and certainly not when Real Madrid came calling.  _

_ “You sure you’ll be fine? You could come with me, you know.” _

_ Jesus smiled that soft, dreamy smile of his that Sergio knew to mean Jesus could see through him. They both knew that it was a token offer. Jesus was too attached to Seville. It would surely kill him to go too far.  _

_ “I’m sure. You did everything to make sure of it. If anything changes...I’ll contact you.” _

_ “You will for sure?” _

_ Sergio asked, a touch of worry creeping into his voice as he asked. He wanted to go to Madrid. Had to go to Madrid. He knew that his talent needed a bigger and better outlet than what Seville could offer him. It was Madrid or England and there was no way he’d go that far.  _

_ But if Jesus wasn’t safe… _

_ “I will. I promise. I’ll even go to Madrid if things get dire.” _

_ Sergio smiled, feeling a weight slide off his shoulders. Jesus wouldn’t ever promise something like that unless he meant it. He also knew that Jesus promised because he knew Sergio needed to leave as much as Sergio himself did.  _

_ “Alright. Let’s keep in touch, then.” _

_ Sergio had left and had done his best to keep Jesus safe from Madrid. That had been one of  his priorities while in Madrid. Even as he and Nando danced around each other, he made sure Jesus was okay. He had to admit that he hadn’t been as involved with Nando’s own struggles with his own status.  _

_ He couldn’t. Not with the laws being the way that they were and being on the opposite sides in Madrid. Plus Nando himself being cagey as fuck. He was even more secretive than Iker, who Sergio hadn’t known his status until that time on the field. All of this came to mind as he put it all together and wanted to kick himself for not noticing. It was also just now that he saw Nando’s freckles standing out from his pale skin that it hit him how much he was missing out.  _

_ “Who wants you to go?” _

_ Sergio asked softly making Nando sigh.  _

_ “My family. They think I’d do better in Liverpool.” _

_ Sergio’s mouth went dry at the city name.  _

_ “Why Liverpool?” _

_ Nando shot him a look and came to sit next to Sergio on the bench and looked at him. _

_ “It’s in England, Sergio. I won’t need a guardian or a mate. I won’t need this to decide my life and future for me.” _

_ Nando hissed out, shoving his wrist out and showing Sergio the Omega mark Jesus himself had, but with a different set of numbers under it instead.  _

_ “Do you really want to go?” _

_ Sergio rasped out while his heart thumped in his chest and his face got hot.  _

_ “Not really, but I don’t want to be a prisoner in my own life either.” _

_ Sergio licked his lips at the words. _

_ “Be my mate then.” _

_ He didn’t even register that he had said the words until Nando’s face got red and then white, his long fingers fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie and that was when Sergio  _ knew _. _

_ “They promised you to someone, didn’t they?” _

_ Nando didn’t deny or confirm it and Sergio felt like an idiot for not speaking up earlier. Of course Nando had been promised! Why else would he even have the option to go to England?  _

_ “I’m sorry, Sese. I really am. My guardian made the arrangements. If I had-” _

_ “I know. With how things are...I get it. Doesn’t mean I like it. But I get it.” _

_ Nando bit his lip before he moved in to kiss Sergio. _

_ “I wish it was different.” _

_ He mumbled before he pulled away, grabbed his bag and exited Sergio’s life. _

~*~*~*~*~

The second time that Nando broke his heart was after a hard fought win against Valencia. He left the field and checked his phone to receive the news that Nando had just had two kits. He hadn't known what to do after that other than to accept an invitation to go out. 

Yet all he did was sit in the club and try to not dwell on the fact that Nando was for all intents and purposes completely out of his reach. The kits sealed his connection to England. To Alonso and to Gerrard. Sergio wouldn't ever be with the Omega he loved. It was all truly over and done with.

“Brooding after a win, my little Gypsy?”

Sergio was pulled out of his thoughts by Beckham’s accented Spanish and a beer being put down in front of him. He grabbed it, tipped it towards Beckham and drank.

“Who says I’m brooding?” 

Sergio asked after licking drops of beer off his lip and putting down the bottle. Beckham only raised his eyebrows at that.

“You’ve been sitting in the darkest corner of the club by yourself and not even looking at anyone here. It’s not like you, Gypsy.”

The other Alpha pointed out as he sat back and took a drink from his own bottle, which Sergio noticed was still fairly full. He looked at his watch and grimaced when he saw that Beckham was right. He had been sitting in this secluded corner of the club for far longer than he had guessed, lost in his thoughts and unable to dismiss it. 

Not when it was so blatantly obvious that Beckham, who wasn’t exactly the most observant of Alphas, had noticed and wanted to know what was up. So even though he was inwardly cringing, he forced himself to talk. 

“Is this about Torres and his kits?”

Sergio cringed and Beckham only hummed quietly at his reaction, pushing the bottle of beer towards Sergio. He took it and downed half of it, coughing a bit when some of it went down the wrong way. It gave him enough time to compose himself and look at Beckham, who was looking at him with sympathy and not pity, thankfuck. He wouldn’t have been able to tolerate it if he was being pitied. 

“I shouldn’t be like this. It’s not like he’s my property and that’s not fair to him.. We...Uhm...We just couldn’t make it happen. I don’t blame him for leaving. What future do any of the Omegas have here? It’s almost as bad, maybe worse as it was during my grandparent’s time.”

Sergio explained as he started to peel the damp label off the bottle. 

“Why didn’t you mate him? Gerrard and Alonso were pretty damned shocked when he showed up in Liverpool. I mean, we all have eyes, Sergio. We saw how you guys were during any National call up.”

Beckham explained leaning back in his own seat and studying Sergio’s face intently, hoping that he hadn’t stepped over any boundaries. He was still learning how to make his way through the culture and not give offence and he hoped that wasn’t the case here. He liked the kid and didn’t want to alienate him. 

Sergio laughed shortly at that. 

“Good question. Maybe I didn’t move fast enough. Or stated my intentions clearly. I thought we had time. I really did. I’ve been running through all of these reasons and none really hold weight. Other than he couldn’t wait for me and took the best option.”

“And broke your heart in the process.”

Sergio smiled half-heartedly at that. 

“Yeah, well...It was my own fault and I thought I was over it. At least until today.”

Beckham winced and remained quiet. What else could he say?

“The important thing is that he’s happy and safe.”

Sergio added after they had polished off their drinks in silence. 

Beckham didn’t say anything and signalled for more drinks. He was way too sober to deal with a heartbroken Alpha. Especially one that he hadn’t expected to carry such a sad burden. He hadn’t expected this when Iker had more or less shoved him in his direction. Yeah, Iker had more freedom than most Omegas, but even  _ he _ couldn’t be seen to talk to an unmated Alpha in a nightclub. 

Even though Beckham was sure that Iker had some kind of soft spot for the Sevillan Alpha. It sure seemed that way, at practices and the way he’d look at Sergio and the way they’d mess about before and after games. Zizou had made some comments as had Raul. Other had started to take notice. Guti for one. He wasn’t sure who else had noticed and Beckham had to ask himself if he wanted to make a comment about it to Sergio. 

He opened his mouth to say something and pictured Iker’s face if that were to happen. He shut his mouth quickly and just in time, since the tray shots and beers had arrived. 

Sergio noticed the alcohol and raised an eyebrow at Beckham.

“Am I really that sad and pathetic that I should be drinking after a lost love?”

Beckham shrugged as he arranged the drinks more to his liking. 

“Well, if you don’t want to do that, why don’t we drink to a game well played and won?”

Sergio seemed to consider this for a few minutes before he nodded his agreement, making Beckham push a shot in his direction. Sergio picked it up and he and Beckham looked at each other before downing the tequila. 

He coughed and winced as it went down, but it seemed to wake Sergio out of his melancholy, his eyes brightening up and his face flushing with it. He shook his head and bit into the lime wedge, looking so much like a puppy it made Beckham laugh. He was laughing so hard that he nearly missed the chirp of his mobile. 

He waited until Sergio was distracted to slide his mobile out of pocket to check if he’d gotten a message. 

_ “I had to go. Is S. alright?” _

Beckham checked the time and frowned. Of course Iker would have to get going. It was nearly midnight and despite disagreeing with the curfew, he was too smart to not break it. He knew which of his battles to pick and Beckham hated that Iker was imprisoned like that when he shouldn’t have to. Maybe, in time, he would suggest another league. Another team. But not now. Not when he knew Iker was banking on building his career in Real, like he had banked on building a career in Manchester. He understood and kept quiet. 

_ “He will be. I’ll take care of him. See you at the game in two days,” _

He fired off the text and looked up in time for Sergio to smile at him. A loose, sloppy one that told Beckham his words weren’t a lie. Sergio would be okay. 

“Checking in with the missus?”

“Something like that. Alright, Ramos. You game?”

“Always.”

~*~*~*~*~

_ Interlude-Iker’s Dilemma _

Iker was fiddling with the wristbands he wore to hide the registration marks as he read through the new decree that had been delivered by his younger brother. He had known it was bad news the moment he saw Unai’s face as he handed over the envelope. He had wanted to stay with Iker, but Iker wouldn’t let him. Although he appreciated his brother helping him out in so many things, he knew he was going to need some time to digest the news privately before making a decision on what to do after.

Once he had finished reading it, he covered his face with his hands and sat at the table, feeling as numb as if he had just absorbed a heavy blow. 

“ _ Puta Madre.” _

He knew that it would only be a matter of time until his luck ran out. Unai’s proximity and the fact that he had worked his ass off to win his spot on the first team had kept him from the worst of the restrictions. Until now. 

He picked up the decree again and read it carefully. It said the same thing as it had when he had first read and he was sure the one that they had sent Unai said the same thing: 

_ “Iker Casillas Fernandez (Omega) will be mated to a preselected Alpha in thirty days at the City Hall or risk penalties and loss of Guardianship and all the rights that come with it. Should Iker Casillas Fernandez already be mated, this order will be rescinded only with proof of a mating having been registered and a bonding having taken place.” _

So he had thirty days to find a mate. Or something close to it. 

Now the question was: Who would be his mate?

~*~*~*~*~

Beckham knew that there was something up with Iker the moment that Iker walked up to him. He was too stiff, too formal, and had been slightly off his form at practice. Something major had happened to him and Beckham wasn’t surprised when Iker cornered him after practice to talk.

“I need an Alpha as soon as possible.”

Beckham blinked at the blunt announcement and finished putting on his jacket. 

“Okay. Any particular reason for that?”

Iker sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. 

“I know it’s short notice, but I just got the summons. I have thirty days to be mated, bonded and registered. Well, twenty-nine days now. So um...Could you-”

Beckham would have said yes if he didn’t love his wife and his children so much. He really would have. He liked Iker and knew that this blunt asking wasn’t his style. Iker was a proud man and Beckham knew it was a last resort, this request. 

But he couldn’t do that to Iker. Not when he knew how much Iker cared for Sergio and how much he had his heart set on a mating and a bonding. He also couldn’t do that to his wife. He couldn’t split his attention like that. Maybe others could have two mates. He had seen Giggs do it and Lampard and the Nevilles. But he knew that it wasn’t for him.

No matter how dire the situation, he didn’t want to hurt anyone. Nor did he want to cheat anyone of affection that he couldn’t give. Besides, he knew that if he said yes, Sergio would never forgive him. He had gleaned as much during that drunken night that the young Sevillian wasn’t as oblivious to Iker’s charms as he had led on. He was just very confused and slightly hurt over losing Torres and hadn’t properly gotten over the loss. He would get around to reciprocating Iker’s feelings in time. 

Except that was the last thing that they didn’t have. 

“I can’t, Iker. But I think I know someone who could.”

Beckham explained as gently as possible when Iker’s face drained of colour and was filled with disappointment and despair. Iker blinked, his face gaining a bit of colour at the words that held a slight promise of hope in them.

“Who?”

~*~*~*~*~

The Third Time Nando Torres broke Sergio’s Heart, It was a Monday afternoon. The funny thing was that it wasn’t anything that Nando had  _ directly _ done, but rather the effects of his decisions. 

He realised that later, when Beckham showed up with the flowers he had asked for. But at that moment, when he picked up his mobile and found himself listening to Beckham’s somewhat ludicrous plan, there was no difference. It still stung and his heart broke yet again.

He bit his lip as he knotted his tie in front of his mirror and replayed the conversation he’d just ended.

_ “You’re not kidding about this, are you?” _

Beckham laughed shortly. 

_ “Why would I be? I’m dead serious about this. It’s perfect. You both like each other. He needs a mate before the state gets him. You need a mate before you turn into an utter sadsack Alpha no one wants to hang out with, it’s perfect! So will you ask him? _ ”

Sergio stared at the newspaper that he had carelessly tossed aside and winced when he saw it had fallen open to a page that was exclusive news of Liverpool and Nando, Alonso, and Gerrard. He certainly knew how to make himself miserable, that was certain.

_ “I can’t! He’s like six years older than me! I’m sure he’s not going to want to be stuck with some snot-nosed kid!”  _

He knew the protest was a weak one when Beckham snorted loud enough for him to hear it. 

_ “Okay, well think about this: Do you want to lose him like you lost Torres? I can guarantee that’s what will happen if you don’t move quickly. He’s got twenty-seven days left. We don’t know what kind of an Alpha has been picked out for him. At least with you, as someone who knows him already and actually has feelings for him, Iker would be relatively safe. Not to mention that this is your second chance that you can’t afford to lose. Losing an Omega once is a mistake, but twice? Do you want to toss that chance away?” _

All traces of good natured cajoling were gone from Beckham’s voice as he went straight for the throat. Sergio had to swallow hard to stop himself from snapping back in turn. Beckham was right. In all of it. He liked Iker. He couldn’t say that he loved him or was  _ in love _ with him like he had been with Nando. 

It would make it easier to get used to being together and it wasn’t like he didn’t know how the system worked. He had the experience with Jesus to fall back on, so it wasn’t as if he’d be going in blind. He liked Iker. He really did, but-

_ “Sergio...I hate to be cruel, but Torres won’t come back. He’s gone and is living his own life. Don’t you think it’s time you do the same?” _

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Second Interlude-Last Minute Reprieve _

Iker chewed on his lip nervously as he looked at the calendar hanging in his kitchen. He had twenty-seven days before it all went to hell and so far, no luck. Unai was trying as were the rest of his family to find a suitable Alpha. Guti had offered, but he was unsuitable as he was a Beta. They had checked. 

Sergio was the unknown. Even though Beckham had assured Iker that he’d talk to their younger teammate, Iker was quickly losing hope. He, like everyone on the national team, was aware of his long standing feelings for Nando Torres. Even though things between them had grown slightly cooler after Nando’s defection to England after his surprise mating to Xabi Alonso and then to Stevie Gerrard, Sergio still looked after the Omega with wistfulness. 

Iker wrinkled his nose at the thought. He didn’t want to be the consolation prize. Nor did he want to be the pity mating either. He wanted to be the first choice for an Alpha. He wanted to be chosen, not just taken as a last resort. 

Yet the ministry had made it that way and now Iker was counting down the days until his fate was sealed unless someone ( _ Sergio) _ stepped up and took him as a mate. He turned his back to the calendar and busied himself in making some tea. He wasn’t particularly fond of it, but he wasn’t to have anything else in the house as per regulations. He snorted at that as he put the kettle to boil. 

He hated that even his diet was restricted that much, but had to admit that a mug of tea at that moment sounded pretty good. He needed something to soothe his rattled nerves at that moment. He got a mug and put a teabag in it and waited for the water to boil.

He hummed a bit of some song as he watched the kettle boil, nearly dropping the mug he held in his hand when someone rang the bell. Swallowing as to not chirp his distress, he rushed to the door, his heart thudding in anticipation as to who would be at his house. They had a free day, practice didn’t resume till tomorrow and he had no plans. 

The thought of it being Beckham with some news made him calm down a fraction as he unlocked the door to yank it open. 

To reveal the expected Beckham, dressed in a tame dark navy suit and standing next to Sergio Ramos. A Sergio Ramos dressed in a simple charcoal suit with a lighter grey shirt and deep red tie. He looked determined in the same way as he did when he was on the pitch as he stood there with a bouquet of tulips and chrysanthemums in his hands. 

Iker blinked at the sight, unable to do much more than stand there and gape at the unexpected visitors and turn of events. 

“It’s short notice, but we need you to find a suit and call Unai.We’re going to get you two mated. Are you going to let us in?”

~*~*~*~*~

Sergio watched as Iker finished signing the license in front of the Justice of the Peace and the Omega officer. Beckham stood to the side and watched with a mixture of pride and relief, the perfect witness. Iker himself still looked like he couldn’t really believe that this was really happening. He capped the pen and pushed the document towards the officials, who also added their signatures and stamped the parchment for good measure. 

It was only then that he stood up straight and looked at Sergio with those dark, expressive eyes of his. Sergio couldn’t see anything but pleased surprise reflected back at him. It made him feel both odd and also proud that he had made their usually stoic keeper look that way. For the past little while, Iker had looked drawn and worried and it was nice to see him looking halfway back to normal. 

He only wanted for Iker to be happy in a way he couldn’t be and he hoped that this would be the first step in doing so. He had an inkling, from the thumbs up that Beckham had given him when he had presented Iker with the flowers that he was on the right path. Yet he didn’t want to be conceited and assume that it was a won battle.Especially not since they were to bond sooner, rather than later. 

He reached out for Iker, proud that his hand wasn't trembling when he did. Iker didn't hesitate to take his hand and accept the scenting that Sergio gave him, a small purr escaping his throat at being so blatantly marked. Sergio kept it up until he was sure that all he could smell was oranges and balsam pine. When their scents had mingled completely, it had hit him with the force of a blow that he couldn't even recall what Nando had smelled like. He couldn't recall if it was tangy spruce or sharp cut flowers. 

He couldn't recall it at all and as he pulled his new mate into an embrace, he felt his heart breaking for the fourth time again.

~*~*~*~*

The fifth and last time, he wasn’t even aware that his heart had broken yet again. It wasn’t until later, after he lay with Iker wrapped around him sleeping the sated sleep of a bonded Omega that he realised it. 

“I know you’re not stupid, but don’t rush anything with him.”

Beckham had warned him as they had watched Iker go to his room with the express purpose of getting at least a week’s worth of clothing and toiletries before Sergio and Unai met and decided how to dispose of the rest. Sergio had told him to take his time in picking what he wanted and Iker had nodded and pointed to the seldom used liquor cabinet. 

“Have a drink then. I might be awhile.” 

Iker had shot back before disappearing inside the house, leaving the two Alphas staring after him. 

Sergio went to the cabinet and poured himself three fingers’ worth of good scotch that he suspected had come from Alonso. He didn’t think much else about it since he knew Alonso and Iker were friends. He sipped it carefully, wincing a bit as the expensive liquor burned down his throat and settled in unaccustomed warmth in his belly. He put the glass down before looking at Beckham, who was busy texting his wife, after giving Sergio that terse piece of advice.

“Anything else I should keep in mind?”

Beckham looked up from his phone and frowned. 

“Make sure when you’re mating him, you really are mating  _ him _ and not pretending it’s Nando. As tempting as it might be, he’s got feelings too. Don’t hurt him for the sake of exorcising an old ghost”

Sergio felt his face flush at the words and he wanted to be angry, and to deny everything that Beckham had implied, but the tired and careworn look in his usually bright blue eyes made Sergio swallow all his futile and feeble protests. Beckham knew what he was talking about. It wasn’t just something said to make him cauterize the wound in his soul that his hopeless love for Nando Torres had left in his soul. 

It hurt, but it wasn’t the same kind of agony he had experienced earlier. The others had been almost too much to bear without the anesthetic of distractions, alcohol, warm bodies, or football. He was surprised to find himself still standing and still indignant about Beckham thinking so little of him in that moment.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but was stopped by Iker reappearing with a medium sized suitcase and still wearing his suit. His expression was one of nervous anticipation and Sergio didn’t dare question whether he had heard the exchange. He was determined to not fuck this up and make it memorable for him. It wouldn’t be perfect, but it wouldn’t leave Iker traumatised and irrevocably hurt either. 

“Let’s go. Night’s not that young.”

Beckham informed them, since he was to stay until the morning as a symbolic witness to the bonding having taken place. 

They looked at each other as Sergio held out his hand and for a split second, he thought that Iker wasn’t going to take his hand. 

Yet he did and Sergio felt a soft nudge in his chest that made his breath catch in his throat.

_ ~*~*~*~*~ _

_ And the one time his heart started to heal _

He was nervous. Even though he had done this so many times with so many different Betas and Omegas, Sergio Ramos was as nervous as a schoolboy as he undressed Iker with numb and somewhat clumsy fingers. The suit jacket had come off with ease and he was struggling a bit with the small buttons on his shirt. He was honestly surprised that Iker hadn’t gotten impatient and shoved him away to do the job himself. Instead, he had just looked at Sergio under those dark lashes of his and that had been his undoing. 

It was that raw  _ want _ he saw in those melted dark chocolate eyes that had him yanking off the shirt and cupping Iker’s face in his hands as he kissed him. Iker’s lips were soft, but firm as Sergio kissed him first with a closed mouth kiss, sucking first on his bottom lip and then on the top before he opened his mouth further to demand entrance from Iker.

His hands had moved down to Iker’s trousers, yanking them and any underwear he had down his legs while his kissing got more aggressive. Iker moaned a bit as he too got busy taking off any articles of clothing in the way. His skin was hot to the touch and the scent of balsam was strong in the room. His skin was soft and it was all Sergio could do to not push him down on the floor, flip him over and fuck him blind. 

Sergio shuddered in an effort to control himself as he broke off the kiss and led Iker to the bed that had been turned down by the cleaning service. Iker lay down without delay, making a delectable picture against his indigo sheets. The contrast between the dark sheets and the expanse of creamy skin on display made Sergio whine deep in his throat. He was sure that his eyes were probably gold with desire and need. He looked at Iker, whose own eyes were utterly black and half lidded as he looked at his mate and spread his legs in expectation. 

It was as clear an invitation as any and Sergio didn’t hesitate to climb on top of him. He nipped at Iker’s neck as his hand slid between their bodies, his fingers slipping into that hidden entrance that was soaked in slick. His fingers slipped right in, making Iker groan as he felt Sergio’s fingers exploring, then teasing him. He bucked against Sergio, wanting and needing to be filled. He was ready. 

The gesture and the slick that gushed out with it made Sergio’s canines elongate as he kissed the juncture between neck and shoulder, seeking out the swollen gland that he needed to pierce to seal the bond between them. Once he had found it, he pulled his hand out and braced himself against the mattress before the instinct he was frantically keeping at bay finally broke free. 

He bit down at the exact time that he entered Iker, making him give a strangled shout of surprise that turned into keens of pleasure the moment that Sergio started to move inside of him. Both of them were lost to their desires as Sergio moved, hard and with stuttering thrusts until he found a rhythm that worked for them.

His hips jerked back and forth as he took Iker, occasionally nipping at his shoulders and licking at the wound as he gave into the Alpha instincts of mating and bonding. The room smelled of blood, oranges and balsam pine, a heady scent that made Sergio simply focus on making his mate keen and moan in pleasure. 

All he could think about was making Iker his, marking that pale flesh so that the world knew who Iker belonged to. That was all that mattered in that moment. Making Iker his. Iker moaned and moved under him, his nails having grown to claws that he used to gouge furrows into Sergio’s back, his moans having turned into a broken litany of “ _ Mine, Mine, My Nene, Mine.”  _ that made Sergio’s brain short-circuit and his vision to go white as he came hard and fast.

“You’re mine,  _ Capi. _ Mine.”

Sergio growled out, breaking the bite open again and making Iker tighten around his cock and come not a moment later. 

~*~*~*~*~

Iker couldn’t quite figure out when Sergio’s heart had healed. It wasn’t a sudden thing. He knew that when they went to get Sergio’s information tattooed on his wrist. Sergio cared about him deeply, but he wasn’t there yet. There was still an edge of pain to his smile, which only barely reached his eyes. 

Iker was used to seeing it and understood, as the older half of the couple, that it would take time for that pain to go away completely. Sergio had carried it for years. It would take time for the pain to finally fade and the scar to heal completely rather than being ripped open again. 

So he simply treated Sergio as his mate, touching him and embracing him before games until what had been an automatic gesture became tender caresses. Caresses that Iker found himself looking for and searching out. He found himself craving Sergio’s touch and was surprised to discover that he had fallen in love with Sergio. 

He found himself kissing Sergio’s forehead when they were in bed, and more often than not, his fingers were tangled in his hair. He remembered to get that lemon shampoo Sergio liked. He often found himself just watching him and feeling his heart get soft at the sight of him. 

He kept quiet about this, but Beckham could tell. He’d give him knowing smiles before moving into position to play. He couldn’t be close to him, since Sergio would take offence at the proximity. But Beckham found ways to let him know. 

And Iker found that he didn’t mind that someone else knew how he felt about Sergio.

There was time enough for Sergio to look at him the same way. He knew that as surely as he knew the sun set in the west. Sergio would heal and fall in love again and close the door on the feelings he once had for Nando.

Ironically enough, it was at a national call up when it all fell into place.

He wasn’t nervous that Nando was there. Xabi was there as well. Quiet and watchful and as aware of the situation as Iker was. But neither interfered. They had to let the play reach the last act. 

Iker wasn’t insecure about Sergio’s feelings. He knew that Sergio cared for him. He had seen it in those small gestures he’d taken to making once Iker had moved in.  His emotions were clearly obvious in the tulips and chrysanthemums that appeared in the house. In the cans of Cola Cao that appeared in the cupboard when he was running low. In the way that his marine scented body wash was always in the bathroom. 

Small things, but they counted. So he only stood by the goal and chatted with Jesus and David Silva, who had sometime along the way fallen in love and had recently mated. He knew, since he and Sergio had stood witness for them and had seen them leave for England right after. He hadn’t seen them since, so he took the time to talk to them and not focus too much on Sergio and Nando. 

Despite the distraction that David Silva and Jesus provided, he saw it all. 

He saw Sergio and Nando notice each other and greet each other in a more subdued fashion than in the past. No heartfelt embraces. No loud laughter. They simply stood in front of each other, their eyes meeting only briefly before they began to speak.

A conversation that didn’t take that long and had been about Iker, since Nando had looked at him with an indecipherable expression before putting out a hand for Sergio to shake. Sergio did, briefly since Xabi was moving towards them. Xabi and Sergio then spoke and Xabi lost the tenseness around the shoulders as he looked at Iker and nodded. It was the last interaction they had before Sergio jogged to where Iker had started to line up footballs in preparation for free kicks later on.

He had finished and had straightened up in time to come face to face with Sergio, who having caught his eye, smiled broadly and joyfully. His eyes sparkled, soft and brown and focused only on Iker. It made Iker’s breath catch in his throat and tears come to his eyes that he hastily wiped away. 

“Getting emotional in my old age.” He muttered when Sergio wrapped him in a tight embrace that made his ribs crack. 

“Of course, _ Capi _ . Of course.”

Sergio muttered, humoring him right before pulling away just enough to look deep into his eyes, making Iker’s eyes well up with tears again over finally seeing just love all over Sergio’s face. Love only for him and him alone. 

“Thank you.  _ Capi. _ Thank you.”

Sergio murmured, kissing him deeply. Iker only leaned into the embrace and tried to not get overly emotional again. 

As strong as Sergio was, Iker wasn’t sure that he’d be able to handle the shock of being a sire just yet. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Sergio-He's got a good heart and does do the right thing, but he missed his chance and of course is brooding about it. He probably would have been stuck on Nando if it hadn't been for Beckham and Iker's needs that got him to get out of his rut and see the bigger picture he was missing. He falls in love with Iker, rather than settling, one he gets his perspective sorted out.  
> Iker-He's super pragmatic and even though he does have feelings for Sergio, he won't just sit and wait to be rescued. He's also patient and knows that Sergio needs time to get his shit sorted out. He is secure in himself and knows Sergio really comes to love him rather than see him as the consolation prize.  
> Beckham-He basically ended up being the matchmaker and the voice of reason here due to his own experiences and the fact that he wants his friends to be happy despite the circumstances they find themselves in.  
> Nando and Jesus-They're the first casualties of the new laws in the way that Nando takes the first way out, which is going to England, while Jesus accepts Sergio's aid. These two are the examples Iker has and they do affect his decisions in some ways. They had to survive and saw the best ways to do so, that's all.


End file.
